No Worries
by Piccolo is green
Summary: Goku can tell his wife his stressed, and no wonder, with their son halfway across the galaxy, and himself stuck in hospital. Being the loyal husband that he is, Goku seeks to relieve some of Chi Chi's stress. One-shot, slight lemon. Set after Saiyan Saga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.**

**A/N:** This one-shot is set after the Saiyan saga, when Goku is in hospital recovering, while Gohan, Krillin and Bulma have left on their trip to Namek. It's a little bit lemony. I just watched some of those episodes today, and got inspired.

No Worries

Chi Chi flitted to and fro across the pale hospital room, fussing over everything. The flowers were wilting, so she replaced them with a new bunch; a nurse had knocked over her knitting, so she rolled a ball of wool back up, lest it trip her injured husband on his way to the bathroom. The window was open too far; she closed it halfway; the breeze would certainly give Goku a chill.

"Chi Chi," the incapacitated husband said from his hospital bed, "relax."

She sighed audibly, and straightened up from her place on the floor, where she had been picking up pamphlets that had blown off the table. She took in a deep breath, then another, and another more, trying to remind herself that her husband was injured, and that she had to humour his laid back behaviour, even if she felt herself going slowly insane from worry.

"Relax?" she replied, trying, but failing, to keep her voice free from strain, "you want me to _relax_, when my husband is seriously injured, and my son is off on another planet?"

"Yeah, I do," her husband replied calmly, "you worry too much, Chi. You shouldn't. You deserve a break."

"Yes," she replied, placing her hands on her hips, "I do deserve a break. For a whole year, _a whole year_, I was worried, Goku. Worried that I'd never see my little boy again… worried for you, when you were… you were…"

"Dead," her husband supplied, not bothering to skirt around the truth.

"Yes," she whispered in reply, "you were dead. Do you know how heartbroken I was, Goku, being a widow at the age of twenty-three?"

"I missed you too, Chi Chi," Goku said in reply, his eyes growing sad, "I wish it didn't happen like that. I never wanted to leave you alone by yourself, you know that."

Chi Chi nodded, giving a small shrug of the shoulders, before turning back around to stare up at the sky outside the window. "I'm just so worried about him," she whispered, tears burning at the back of her eyes, "he's my little baby."

"Krillin will take care of him," Goku said reassuringly, taking the opportunity of his wife's turned back to pull himself out of the bed, sore legs touching gingerly on the ground. "And you needn't worry about me, Chi Chi, I'm not seriously injured."

"Ha," she replied, still staring up at the clouds above, "I think six cracked ribs, two broken legs, a broken arm, and various deep wounds count as serious, Goku."

"Nahh," he replied, surprising her as he snaked his good arm round her waist, "I'm fine. The doctor just says I'm hurt, but really, I'm okay. I can walk, see? I can even lift you up!" He demonstrated this point by pulling her back against him, lifting her feet gently off the ground.

"Goku!" she cried squirming in his grip, "You should be in bed! What are you doing? You'll hurt yourself!" In an attempt to get free of her husband's grasp, she twisted, unfortunately elbowing Goku in one of the sensitive, half-healed ribs.

"Ahh!" he cried, before biting the insides of his cheeks. He hadn't wanted his wife to see that he was, in fact, still in pain. He didn't want her to worry any more.

"Goku!" she said sternly, whirling around to face him, "you are still injured! You need to be in bed!" And with that, she demonstrated why she had been a finalist in the World Martial Arts Tournament, by picking her husband right off his feet, careful to mind his injuries, before carrying him across the room and back to his bed.

"Aww, Chi Chi," he complained, leaning back on the bed, "I'm fine, really."

"No you're not," she replied in a motherly tone, "you need rest."

Goku frowned, considering for a moment whether or not to say what was on his mind. His wife's hand, inadvertently brushing his thigh while fixing the bed sheets, decided the matter.

"I need other things," he said, his voice both more serious, and more seductive, than usual. In demonstration of his particular needs, he took his wife's hand, placing it directly on his crotch.

"Goku," Chi Chi said, meaning to chastise him for being silly. Her heart, however, wasn't in it, and it sounded like she was sighing in relief, more than anything else.

"You need to relax," he continued, trapping her in his dark gaze, "let me help you."

"You're injured," she replied, pulling her hand away, "you'll hurt yourself more. Don't be silly, Goku."

"I'm not, and I won't," he replied with an air of certainty in his voice, "I won't hurt myself, Chi. You just have to hitch your skirts up and climb on top, and it'll all be fine."

"Goku!" she said again in a loud whisper, her eyes glancing towards the open door. "Someone will hear you!"

"Nah," he replied, grinning a little, in a way that made her smile in return. Chi Chi sighed, feeling relief again to know her husband was back with her. She needed him; one look at his smiling face was enough to melt the stresses of life away.

"Just close the door, Chi," Goku said, motioning to the white door, "and pull the blind over it down. No one will come in."

"Nurses come in every hour, Goku," she replied, crossing her arms.

"And they came in fifteen minutes ago," he said in quick reply, "we've got time."

"The door doesn't lock."

"Just put a chair under the handle. Come on, Chi. Don't you want me?"

Chi Chi froze, the breath caught in her throat. "Of course I want you," she whispered, "in all ways. But _here_, here in the hospital? After we haven't…"

"It's been a long time," Goku said convincingly, "I miss you, Chi. I love you. I need you, _now_."

Chi Chi bit her lip, feeling the burn of desire flicker low in her body. "What about the window?" she said, in one last ditch attempt to curb her husband's will. It wasn't that she didn't want him; in fact, she had been longing for him every day since his death. It was just that she had, over the years of marriage, become a far more conservative woman than she had been as a teen, and with that, she had become far more worried about everything. She most certainly did not want the doctors walking in while they were in the midst of…

"Screw the windows," Goku said, his voice sounding even darker than before, "we're fifteen stories high. No one will look in. Besides, _I want to screw you_."

Chi Chi blushed, her eyes widening. Her husband usually acted like a child, his demeanor portraying that of youthful innocence. Consequently, whenever she heard him use language of a dirty nature, it gave her a rush. She never asked where he picked up the words that he saved only for her ears, but she assumed it was probably from the TV, or that Master Roshi.

Moving quickly and quietly, she picked up one of the old chairs reserved fro visitors, and carried it silently over to the door. Poking her head out of the room to see if anyone was near, she closed the door quietly, pulling the blind down over the small glass pane, and jamming the chair underneath the doorknob, to stop it from being opened.

She then set her sights on the large windows; she would at least pull the blinds down on them.

"Leave it," Goku said, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"But…"

"Leave it. No one will see us. I like the breeze; the fresh air reminds me of home. Leave the windows open, and come climb on me, my pretty little wife."

She hesitated, but sighed, finding herself trapped in her husbands gaze once more. She walked slowly over to the bed, feeling slightly nervous. As Goku had said, it _had _been a long time.

He propped himself up on his elbows, using his good arm to stroke gently at his wife's leg. She lifted her skirts a little, allowing his hand to make its way underneath, and thanked the gods that she had remembered to shave that morning.

His hand made its way upwards slowly in a continuous stroking motion. Finding the underwear which presently blocked him from his goal, he tried, but failed, to remove it with his one available arm. Growling a little with impatience, he snatched at the cloth, ripping the panties clean from his wife's body.

"Goku!" she said, a little louder than she would have liked. Toning it down, she continued, "now what am I going to wear, after?"

"Nothing," he replied with a grin, "just the way I like it." And he proceeded to show her, after that, _just_ the way he liked it, bare underneath her skirts.

Unable to take it any longer, she climbed atop the single bed, careful not to jostle her husband too much. One leg swung over him deftly, her hands lifting up the hospital gown he was required to wear, just enough to give her a glimpse of the rock hard abdomen she loved so much.

Carefully now, she lifted her skirts, up, up around her thighs, and shuffled forwards a little, letting the fabric fall back down so that it hid all that was going on beneath. Biting her lip once more, she lowered herself slowly, feeling very naughty indeed, and quite proud of it.

"Do you love me?" her husband asked softly, smiling with content.

"Of course," she replied, smiling in return. "No one could love you more than I, Son Goku."

"I love you too," her husband replied, the smile stretching even wider across his lips.

With a sigh of pleasure, the dutiful husband proceeded to help his wife relax; the worry straying far from her mind, to be left for another day.


End file.
